The Way to Piece of Mind
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: Edited. The story will be different from my first attempt. JigSaw is in town. Guess what? He wants Serena to kill Darien. Then, the real fun starts.Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi. However, it has been disputed in a court of law that this is not the original creator. As far as I know, this is the creator. The creaters of saw 1 and 3 are Leigh Whannell and James Wan. Saw 2 is created by Darren Lynn Bousman and Leigh Whannel.

I don't own any part of the series or movies. I am only writing a fanfic.

Author: toowhiteprincess

Email: T for this chapter.  
Warnings: Adult situations.  
Pairings: Darien/Serena  
Summary of Chapter One: Serena is having second thoughts about Crystal Tokyo. She is also having second thoughts about if she wants to be with Darien.

Note: This chapter is edited but I am still looking for a beta. I have changed the story to make it shorter. The other chapters will look very different from the first attempt at this story.

The Way to Piece of Mind

Part 1: Thoughts of the Future

Everyday, Serena paid great attention to her dieing relationship with Darien. For years, he had been the only thing on her mind. Some would say her mind was full of foolish fancies that would never happen in a million years. Others would say that it would take a millions year for it to happen the way she foresaw it.

Could he really be in love with her? With visions of a hauntingly beautiful bridle grown feverishly dancing as she closed her eyes at night, she could not deny herself such a possible future. The image looked so real. An image… too real to ignore for such a young lady as herself in the prime of her life. If only her small form could fit in such a dress and dance in the crescent moonlight.

Then, out-of-nowhere, a woman appears in her vision. Serena jerked in her sleep. This woman does not belong in a dream such as Serena's. "Serena, you will kill Darien."

Serena, unable to talk to this woman could not speak. She is still being imprisoned by her visions of Crystal Tokyo, wanting not but to live forever with the memory. Darien is her prince.

Wanting-needing her initial visions would come true; it would be her in that dancing gown. Spot lights flashed on a dance floor that promised an astoundingly large space filled with hundreds of guests. Serena would never be able to count the number of flowers that seemed to want each of their fragrances known.

Every night, she has dreams of Darien and she is kissing him but not tonight. A voice is telling her to kill him.

Serena awoke, to the feeling of sweet dripping off her brow. Tasting salty tears dripping from her eyes into her mouth below her eyes went out of focus. Would the voice from her dream made her want to claim her waking hours? "Would the voices stop?" Serena, started to pray that voice would stop. She wanted to hear her mind tell her that Darien is… for that matter will ever be the only man for her. Her prayers are not answered in anyway she could understand.

Sure, there are hints of real life occurrences when her love for Darien has been justified. He loved to lavish her with gifts. At least once a month, she received yellow carnations and had receives several geranium plants in her room alone from Darien. She liked the color yellow and preferred a potted plant to one that would die, anyway.

In Serena's older dreams they would be surrounded by clovers. This dream had only made her confused.

Peddles of forget-me-nots would drop from their respectful steams. While the hunting aroma of Jasmine fells the area. Serena's breath would stop for a minuet second to taken in the sheer beauty of her relationship with Darien. When, out-of-nowhere he would place a yellow Lilly in her hair then and only then the seen would fade to black. In dreams like this one she would cry out, "Where are you my love?" In, those few seconds, a feeling of dread would wash over her. And, in that moment, she became afraid of being alone. Celine Dion's song, "Because You Loved Me," would begin to play softly in the background.

Darien would whisper softly from behind her, "Do not be alone, I am with you. Remember, what you feel is only temporary and the darkness can not last." His lips would then touch the center of her neck. She would tilt her head to one side and be rewarded with a soft kiss on the neck. "Serena I hope you feel the same way about me, that I do about you." Then the dream would end with her gazing into his loving eyes.

But, not all dreams come true. For Serena, this day would only bring death. The day seems to play out like a bad dream instead of a flight-of-fancy. All her cheerful dreams ended the day Darien came over from working a late shift at his job. This day, Serena would be forced to kill Darien.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the crossovers. I do not own SailorMoon or JigSaw.

Note: I am not sure about the pairing. I may not have one.

Summery: Serena needs a little help with her game.

A Predator Arrives

Part 2

In her mind she wanted wished the death of Darien. He needed to be dealt with soon. Roamers flew around town like dead leaves that he is cheating on her.

How could she allow such behavior from her man? Yes, he belonged to her. How could someone else take him away? She would find out who this woman are but first she would have to deal with Darien. That ass did not know what would hit him.

Serena smirked to herself as she thought of her plan to question her friends about Darien. A simple plan really. …Pay someone to drug her friends... Darien would be easy to drug since he is susceptible to the charms of young woman.

It took while to raise enough money to construct her plan of action. In the end, she thought that an old run down home would be good to hold her little interrogation.

Through correspondence with someone called JigSaw on the internet she found out how to handle victims. JigSaw seemed to believe that the victims needed to die at the end though.

Serena did not understand the need to kill she only wanted answers. This JigSaw person still helped her at each step. With him she would not be smart enough to figure out how half the stuff worked. She worried about his sanity.

He bought a plan ticket just to see her. At first she did not like this idea but he would not take "no" for an answer. He could be some scum or something.

He arrived early last week to help set things up. Serena thought he seemed more like a father figure then what he sounded like on the internet. JigSaw incurred her to try new things and he also had his own.

Serena did make it clear that she wanted only the guilty ones to suffer. She also made it clear that she wanted to innocent to have a way out. JigSaw still did not like this idea. He wanted to have blood all over the place.

Flashback

"If they are guilty and you know they are why not just let me deal with them?" JigSaw slammed his fist on the table.

"No, I want them to tell me they are guilty. I want to know the story."

"The story is they did hurt you and you want revenge."

"What if I am wrong? What if one of them… what if he raped one of them?" She did not think this is the case but she wanted to be right. Could she ever forgive anyone for sleeping with her man?

JigSaw looked down to the floor eyeing one of his contraptions, "Alright, I have an idea." He instated that he use some more innovative contraptions that included hours of wiring. The end result seemed to look like a messed up fun house inside a old building.

End of flashback

Now, that the planning stage is over Serena only needed to collect the guests in her game.

----

I hope you like this chapter. I changed the story so much but I already have, the game, chapters saved on my computer so that JigSaw can play with Serena.(Not like that you pervs! It is just a game.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or JigSaw. I am only writing this for fun.

Note: This fanfic has been changed because I thought that "The Game" should have started earlier in the fanfic. I barrowed some characters from Weiss.

**_The Game Starts_**

So Serena had an investigator see what was going on. The report stated:

Serena,

Profile:Rei

Rei has been skipping school to set fire to small papers. The papers seemed to be important but the private eye could not see everything. She seems to have a crush on a guy named Darien. It seems she has a picture of him and a love letter from him.

Profile: Minoki

Spends most of her time cooking and addicted to cocaine. She is also trying to get Mina to be her Princess.

Profile: Ami

Ami seems to rob banks to fund Minoki drug problem. She is trying to get Mina be her princess

Profile: Mina

Depressed about how fat she looks in her new dress but it seems that she is planning to replace you as princess.

Be Careful,

Rini

(who else would be so devious?)

Serena did not like what she heard. How could her friends be so different? Serena did not want to be Sailor Moon but she did not want anyone else to be her either.

Yes, they are only objects to Jig Saw. Serena still can not believe he wants to help her but is very grateful to get someone to help her. Without Jigsaw…. she would have to think of something less devious.

With all the equipment and security cameras Serena thought it is a wonder that they did not trip over any of them.

Jig Saw had killed Darien late the other night in one of his games. Serena did not like it when she heard but she did not know what to do.

"Thanks, again. You really are a lot of help," Serena beamed with joy.

"You are welcome. I look forward to doing something new. The high tech gismos work as they should." He comments proudly. "Let us start the game next, Tuesday."

In that time Serena met a new guy named, Schuldich. Schuldich seemed very interested in her.

Serena told Jig Saw all about him. They had already been on two dates. Jig Saw tried offer as much comfort to her and to tell her that moving on is the right thing. Darien did not deserve her anyway.

Serena tried to believe him. This new guy paid close attention to her and seemed to stare longingly at her for longer then normal. She seemed to like it.

Schuldich could not understand why he could not read her mind. It is a brick wall that he could not break. He would have to go slower with her.

They could not seem to get enough of each other.

Serena met up with Schuldich later that day for a date. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Serena, what is this far off look you are giving me?" Since, he could not read her, he would have to ask.

"I am just thinking about my friends."

"Them?" She told him how much she likes to hang out with her friends. It did not seem out of the norm.

"Yes them." She had become closer to him the last few days. She smiled. "It is nice to have a new boyfriend."

He did not want to do anything that would upset her. "It has been a long time since I have had a steady girlfriend."

He kissed her. His beeper went off. "I have to answer this."

"As long as it is not any long lost girlfriends." She looked down. He showed her the number.

"This is the number from work. When this number comes up I have to go."

That was it for that date. He had to work.

It took longer than Serena thought to capture everyone. The outers were not home at all. Of course, Jigsaw did not mind. He only commented that there would be more space for the rest of the subjects.

Schuldich made his way over to Serena's home just as she was finishing hooking up her last wire of equipment to watch over her friends as they sleep. He knocked on the door. "Yes." It is a good thing, Jig Saw was not there.

She answered and let him in, "It is late but I am here."

"Thanks. How was work?" She impressed him in a hug.

"It was good," He hugged her back.

"Do you like work at all? You don't take too much about it." Serena appeared to be concerned about him.

"It is alright, I have been working there for a while."

They watched TV then something rang in the other room. She took out her communicator it desisted her voice on the other end. "Good day," she did not think about him but she would have to think of something.

He looked at her. He whispered, "Who is it?" Having this girl for a girlfriend might prove to be very entertaining.

She put her finger over his mouth. "Shh."

"It seems you have awakened my sweets, but you will not find you way out with out solving some puzzles."

He whispered, "Serena?" That was enough to have him questioning her sanity.

She whispered to him. "Me and some of my friends are playing a game."

He wanted to feel excepted by her and her friends might be a good way to do it. "Oh, can I play?"

"Sure,"

"How do I play?" It felt good to just do something fun and not have to worry about what others thought of him.

"Just fallow along. ( She smirked. Then she talked into the communicator) I know, I just want you to know, I know."

She could hear voices. "Who are you?"

"Where are we?"

"What is going on?" They looked at each other giving each other terrified looks.

Perfect, Serena thought to herself.

There is blood in the next few chapters. The game has only started.


End file.
